


Love Letter

by hiddensonata



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Cute things, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, idk how to tag this honestly, older!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddensonata/pseuds/hiddensonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro Takachiho was a beacon of light in the dark, a light that Tadashi Hamada couldn’t help but follow everywhere it went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was looking through some of my old short stories that I wrote CENTURIES (get my reference) ago, and decided to revamp them, so here's a real sappy one. I am actually pretty happy that I've been writing so much, so I sincerely hope you enjoy this story, dear reader.  
> A couple of things:  
> 1\. The boys aren't related in this story.  
> 2\. Hiro is 18 in this story specifically.  
> 3\. Part of my headcanons: Tadashi is a hopeless romantic, so of course he would do romantic things and have old timey things (such as a quill and ink) to write love letters, etc. I'm very much the same ha ha (though I haven't written a full letter with my quill & ink yet).  
> 4\. Fun fact (?): The letter Tadashi writes to Hiro in this fic is actually a letter I wrote to an object of my affections, a very long time ago. I changed some minor things, otherwise it is pretty much the same. I actually went to my crush's home at the time with this love letter and a bouquet of flowers so . . . yeah. I'm an idiot when it comes to telling people I like them, so I can get REAL stupid and romantic sometimes, so I like to think that Tadashi can be the same way!  
> *another note: If I made any mistakes (grammatically, spelling wise, etc.), I apologize, I edited as best I could!  
> But yes, on with the story! Enjoy~

*** * ***

Tadashi sat down in his chair, his hands on the desk. They were trembling. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? He knew that the younger man probably knew about his feelings for him. Yet, Tadashi could not bring himself to say a word to him.

After so many years of friendship, you would think that telling Hiro how he felt about him would be simple, mundane, not as nerve wracking as presenting an invention in front of your peers or something of that kind.

It was ridiculous, the way he was acting. He was 21 for god’s sake, and this wouldn’t be the first time he confessed his feelings for someone. But, oh, how Hiro made him feel.

How his gap toothed smile made his heart flutter, his laugh brightening his days, his sweet, innocent embrace filling him with warmth . . . if it continued like this, Tadashi was sure his heart would burst!

He was so utterly in love with Hiro.

He looked down at the blank sheet of parchment paper on his desk. His quill was set aside, the ink from the bottle shimmering brilliantly. He picked the quill up, hesitant, before dipping it into the dark red liquid.

He began to write.

_Hiro,_

_I have thought of countless ways to begin this letter, and even now as I write this, I am still unsure of how to proceed. I want to be completely honest with you, because I know that if I do not say anything now, I may not have the chance or the courage to do so again._

_After so many years together, you have become very dear to me. Every day I spend with you can be counted as some of the happiest days of my life._

_It is not enough to simply say that “I like you”, because my feelings go beyond such simple words. Sometimes I wish I could just come up to you, and tell you how I feel, but I know that somehow I would make a fool of myself. At least in a letter, I can convey my feelings to you without missing anything important._

_You are, in every sense of the word, extraordinary._

_I have never met someone quite like you before, and I would have never expected that you would become the object of my affections._

_And yet, here we are._

_You amaze me time and time again, with your intelligence, your words, your generosity . . ._

_I have become incredibly fond of your smile and your laugh, because they only prove to make me smile and laugh too. Whenever you embrace me, I experience a warmth that I have yet to feel with anyone else._

_You are a beacon of light in the dark, a light that I simply cannot help but follow wherever it goes._

_There is so much more for me to say, but I couldn’t possibly put it all into words. If I were to continue, I will have written pages upon pages of how I feel for you._

_I know that you may not feel the same way for me, but that is alright. I am content with the fact that you have chosen to keep me in your life for so long, and I sincerely hope that we can be together for many years to come._

_You are one of the most important people in my life, Hiro._

_You have given me so much, in return for nothing at all and for that, I am eternally grateful._

_You will always hold a special place in my heart, forever and always, until the very end of my days, and long after._

_With all my love,_

_I remain yours,_

_Tadashi_

He set the quill down and picked the letter up, reading and rereading every word, every line, to make sure they were perfect. Satisfied, he folded it carefully. He placed it into an ivory colored envelope, and sealed it. He picked his quill up again and, with a flourish, wrote Hiro’s name on the front of it. He held the now finished letter in his hands, looking at reverently.

With a sigh, he placed it on the desk, getting up to get ready for bed.

_Tomorrow._

_**~ ~ ~** _

Hiro sat on one of the many benches scattered across SFIT’s campus. He was reading some mystery novel he had borrowed from Tadashi, waiting for said nerd to show up.

As if on cue, he heard someone walking towards him, and when he looked up, he grinned at the older man, who currently held a large brown bag in one hand and an envelope in the other.

Tadashi plopped down next to him, and offered the bag to him, a proud smile on his face.

“Made us lunch! Go ahead and choose whichever one you want.”

Hiro let out a whoop of happiness and opened the bag, revealing two bento boxes and two bottles of water. Hiro happily took the red bento and handed Tadashi the green one, the two falling into a comfortable silence as they ate.

It was gorgeous out today, the sun shining, the sky painted with very few clouds.

“That was delicious, thank you, Tadashi!”

“O-of course.”

Hiro raised an eyebrow at the stutter and looked over at his friend. The normally outgoing and friendly man was suddenly beet red, his eyes looking everywhere but at Hiro.

“Is everything okay?” Hiro asked, concern lacing his voice. It wasn’t like Tadashi at all to act this way, at least not around him.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Tadashi replied a little too quickly. _If he didn’t give Hiro the letter now, he might as well bury himself in a hole and stay there for the rest of eternity._

“I, um, I have something for you.”

Tadashi handed Hiro the envelope, the younger male looking at it curiously. His name was written on the front in red ink, and by the quality of the envelope, he could tell it was something important. 

Hiro looked back at Tadashi, his friend nervously toying with the edge of his cardigan.

“Tadashi, what is this?”

“It’s a letter,” he explained softly, still not looking at Hiro, “I . . . it was something that I had to write to you. I can’t really explain what it’s about, that you’ll have to find out yourself, but it’s just something that I’ve wanted to tell you for a very long time.”

_But what? What could Tadashi possibly want to tell me?_

Tadashi gathered the bento boxes and put them back into the brown bag, getting up from the bench.

“I’m sorry, Hiro, but I have some things to get done.” _It wasn’t a lie entirely, but if he stayed there any longer, his heart was going to give out._

“Please, whenever you have the time, read the letter.” Tadashi’s voice sounded so small, it made Hiro want to get up and give the man a hug.

“I will. I promise,” Hiro said reassuringly.

Tadashi finally looked at him, a small smile on his flushed face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“See you tomorrow,” Hiro replied with nod. Hiro watched as Tadashi walked away from the bench, leaving him alone to his own devices.

When Tadashi was completely out of sight, Hiro turned his attention to the ivory envelope in his hands. He opened it carefully, removing the letter.

He opened the pages, neat cursive writing in the same red ink.

He read it, slowly, word by word. And then read it again. And again. _And again_.

His heart was racing the entire time, a smile breaking out on his face.

_He feels the same way._

-  **The Next Day** _-_

Tadashi walked into the lab he and Hiro shared, finding the object of his affections sitting on the desk, his letter in hand.

Hiro looked deep in thought, turning the letter over a few times in his hands. When he saw Tadashi enter, he jumped off the desk and walked towards him, his expression unreadable.

Tadashi’s heart sank, assuming the worst.

“Hiro, I’m sor–”

Hiro threw his arms around Tadashi’s neck, a beautiful smile appearing on his face.

Tadashi’s heart skipped a beat when the realization hit him. Oh.

_Oh._

“You nerd,” Hiro said affectionately, leaning in to kiss Tadashi on the lips.

Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiro’s waist, kissing him back with gusto.

When they parted, Tadashi pressed his forehead against Hiro’s, holding him close.

“Forever and always, Hiro,” Tadashi whispered, tears threatening to spill over.

“Forever and always,” Hiro whispered softly in return, leaning in once more to kiss the absolutely ridiculous man he had fallen in love with.

  *** * ***

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end, dear reader! Thank you for taking the time to read my nonsense, I hope I'm getting better with my writing! Comments/criticisms/kudos are greatly appreciated! I can't thank you all enough for leaving so much positive feedback on my previous stories, so I truly want to write more for you! OH, I am also on tumblr: hidden-sonata.tumblr.com (I don't know how to link lol) I will try my best to be active on there, so come by and say hi if you'd like :)


End file.
